Uchiha no More
by Kira Neami
Summary: Young Natsumi Hatake has a secret. Her best friends Naruto and Shino are the only ones that know. Not even her twin brother knows. She is the forgotten Uchiha. With her "father", the Copy Cat Ninja on her side, she must overcome any hardships that threatens her and her family. Now if only a certain bug user wasn't always on her mind. I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Prologue

**Hi people! This is my first story so don't be mad if it's not written well. Depending on how well this story goes, I may or may not post more. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**~Flashback~**_

Prologue:

_**Run.**_

It was the only thing I could think of as my instincts overcame me while I ran through the village. Rain, as cold as ice, splashed my face as I ran; unshed tears in my eyes. Lightning flashed in the dark night, illuminating the streets and buildings of Konaha as I passed by. My feet splashed the puddles of water, effectively drenching my body in the freezing water.

Not caring about the cold, I continued to run. As I ran, I saw my destination. There, to the side of the village, was a small lake. A large wooden peer connected the land and the water. Making my way over to the peer, I let myself slow my pace to a sluggish walk. Standing at the edge of the wood, I sat down, looking at the water.

A bitter smile spread across my face as I looked to the water's surface. Memories flashed across my mind upon seeing my reflection. This lake had been –was- a special place for me. I would often be seen here with my brothers and cousin. My twin and I would always sit here watching Aniki as he trained. Our cousin would be on the water watching how much my brother had progressed in his training.

The four of us always snuck away from the compound. Aniki and Itoko always found a way to sneak us out of the house. When they did, we would always be here. On occasion, Aniki would train my brother and me in a few low-level jutsus.

I look around the lake as I see the memories cross my sight. A bitter laugh escapes my lips as I imagine the happy times I had with my dear brothers and cousin. That all seemed like a distant memory to me now. My whole life did at this point.

'_Guess I'm not going home today, huh?_' I softly think to myself; closing my eyes, allowing just a few moments of peace before opening my onyx eyes. Sitting on the peer, I look at my reflection again. The once forgotten rain causing ripples over my reflection. Looking carefully, I see that I'm covered in mud. I notice that the dress my mother bought me was completely ruined. I quietly scoff at that, '_As if anyone will care now. Aniki and Nii-san probably didn't even notice me leave.'_

The once beautiful garment once was a soft yellow with sunflowers covering the length of the dress. It was a dress my mother had bought me for my birthday just a month ago. The Uchiwa fan, the symbol of our-my former- clan, which was stitched to the bottom, was torn and lost somewhere in the village. Where it was I didn't care.

"Natsumi-chan? " I heard a voice call me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard the person call my name again. I quickly whipped my body around to see who this person was. When I looked I see a silhouette of a person. Upon further inspection, I was surprised at who I saw. Standing before me was none other than Kakashi Hatake! From the way he looks, he must have just returned from a mission.

A look of concern crossed his one visible eye. The lone grey orb seemed to look directly at my small form. During this time I studied his tense form as he watched the surrounding area. Silver hair that usually defies gravity was now weighed down due to the rain. The Konaha headband was worn in its usual tilted fashion over his left eye. The mask, that hid the lower half of his face, looked worn out with a small tear just under his headband; revealing a hidden scar.

"Natsumi-chan, what are you doing out here in the rain? You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." He clearly knew something was wrong by the lack of response. His voice was soft as he spoke to me. The nineteen- year-old slowly made his way towards me. When he was close enough, he kneeled down on one knee so he was eyelevel with me. Gently, he reached out his arms and carefully brought me to his chest. As he stood I was cradled safely in his arms; him using his body as a shield to protect me from the rain.

Soon, all my worries from the day seemed to melt away from me as I clung onto Kakashi's shirt. He pulled his ANBU issued rain coat over my small body in a makeshift blanket. Before I knew it, sleep had overcome me as I embraced the warmth of Kakashi's body.

**AN: Okay! I know this is really short. I originally had more planned but I didn't want to put too much into the intro. I'm still new at this so please have patience.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed! Flames are not! I like hearing what you have to say but not if you put me or any other author down.**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	2. On to get the Teams!

**Okay! I'm back! I want to give a special thanks to cathyscloud9 for being my first reviewer!**

**Anyway, I want you guys to give suggestions and I can work with them. Some characters may be just a tad OOC but not by much. I'll try to keep them as in character as I can.**

**Kira out! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NATSUMI!**

A small monarch butterfly flew by an open window. Softly fluttering its delicate wings, the butterfly quietly enters the small window. The rays from the sun peeked through, illuminating the small creature.

Quickly finding its target, the insect landed.

If someone looked, they would see that the butterfly landed on a person. That person, being a young teenage girl currently sleeping by said window.

**Natsumi's POV**

I awoke from my sleep when I felt something soft land on me. Slowly, I opened my eyes as to not get blinded by the sun's rays. My vision was still blurry from the sleep I had from the previous night.

When I finally had my vision under control, I felt rather than saw something on my nose. With wide, cross-eyed eyes, I saw that there was a small butterfly just sitting on my face. Giving off a small chuckle, I raised my hand to my face with my palm facing the ceiling.

I was pleased when the small insect fluttered to my hand, now resting comfortably on my palm. Gently depositing it onto my window, I decided it was time for me to start my day.

Walking over to my closet, I selected a mesh top that ended at my waist with a kimono style top with sleeves that completely covered my hands. Next was a pair of Chinese fighting pants (think of Ten-Ten) and bandages that covered from both of my ankles to my shins. On my feet were the standard ninja sandals. Weapon pouches were on my waist and my left leg. Hidden in my large sleeves were senbon needles and explosive tags.

Looking to the mirror by the door, I inspect myself. Staring back at me is a thin female with piercing black eyes. Long raven hair falling in soft curls falls to the middle of her back with two pieces framing her face. Silver streaks could be seen going the length of her hair. Porcelain white skin could be seen; free of any blemishes. Lastly, was the Konaha headband; the blue fabric tied snuggly around her neck. In all, I looked like any other girl in the village.

"Hmm…I wonder if the guys are here yet." I ask myself, tilting my head in thought. I was thinking of my two best friends: Naruto Uzumaki and, surprisingly, Shino Aburame! I had noticed that not many hang out or even attempt to get to know the shy bug user. Naruto on the other had had always been my friend. I must say, our meetings were some of the strangest I had experienced.

'_**CLANK'**_

Startled out of my thinking, I turn to my window where a small pebble now lays. '_What was that for? Who is it at this time?' _I think to myself in wonder.

Approaching the window, I look around, trying to find the disturbance. I was about to give up, thinking it was one of the villagers, when someone called my name.

"Natsumi-chan!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Naruto, was that you that threw that rock?" I yelled back to him from my spot; giving a slight tilt of my head to show my, obvious, confusion as I stared at my blond friend. With an amused smile, I motioned for Naruto to join me in my apartment.

It seemed that the loveable idiot took the hint and jumped into my room via window. "Mi-chan, you better hurry up or we will be late for the academy!" he yelled excitedly. I simply looked over to him, showing a happy smile.

Naruto may be seen as an idiot to everyone but in fact he isn't. He pretends to be one even when I tell him not to. Oh well! That is kinda like Shino. He loves his bugs and would love for others to understand that. Not many want to get to know him because of it. Both of my friends are the outcasts in the village; and by default, so am I for being with them all of the time.

"So, are we meeting up with Shi, Naru?" I asked in wonder.

Naruto just smiled at me as he nodded his head, his blond locks swaying with each movement. "Yeah! He said that he was going to wait for us."

I laughed at that. Naru was never one for being with others. Especially those from a clan. However, we both made our way out of my small home, heading in the direction of the Konaha Park. "You do know that I'm not an academy student like you and Shi, right? I happen to be a Jonin already." I stated proudly as we made our way down the street.

Now you may be wondering how a-now- thirteen-year-old, is a Jonin and not a Genin. The answer is simple. I took the exam. I had been in the academy when I was younger; which I was only there for a few years before graduating at the age of eight. I became a Chūnin only two years later. I spent the last three years as Chūnin before recently becoming a Jonin.

"Yeah, yeah… I know that Mi. Your dad has been training you since you were in the academy. Though, do you think that _**he **_will notice you in the class?" he asked with worry evident in his bright blue eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him in years and I doubt he remembers me." I look down in thought as an image of a boy pops into my head. _'It's not like I want him to remember who I am.' _I glare at the ground beneath my feet, _'I'm not that little girl anymore.'_

A tap on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I face my energetic friend. " You may be Kakashi's daughter now, but he is still your brother." He says with a serious expression. He looks away and towards the direction of the park before a huge grin spreads across his face. "Shi is waiting just up ahead!" he exclaims. I chuckle at my friends antics as he runs ahead of me in order to meet up with the last of our trio.

Looking over in the direction he ran, I see Naruto talking another person. When I get closer I notice that it's my favorite bug boy! A grin automatically shows on my face as I make my way to them. "Shino! Are you ready for today?" I ask as I get closer.

He turns to face me after talking to Naru; giving me a simple nod in response. "I am prepared for what may happen. Though, I do wonder something." He says in confusion. Naru and I both share a look before glancing at our silent companion. "For what purpose does Iruka-Sensei need a Jonin to attend our class?"

A small laugh escapes my lips at this. The boys look at each other before turning back to my laughing form; confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Now that you mention it Shino… I'm wondering the same thing…" Naruto replies to his friend.

Once my laughing is under control, I looked up to my two friends. "He asked me to be there when you guys get your teams. I can't tell you why. That's a secret." I answer them mischievously. "Anyway, I need to get you two to the academy. Iruka won't be happy if I make you two late."

With that said, the three of us turn and make our way towards the academy. Along the way, many of the villagers glare and whisper amongst themselves regarding Naruto. Comments could be heard directed to the blond beside me. Facing the gossipers, I give them a glare that makes them shut up. I scoff at the people. They don't know anything about him! They have no right to do anything to Naruto!

Casting a glance, I see that Naruto is happily ignoring the comments. Finally I notice that we are at the academy gates. I blink in surprise. _'When did we get here?'_ "Come on you two. To class with you!" I playfully shout to them. Naruto just gives a fox like grin and dashes off to the class, dragging a reluctant Shino behind him. I simply laugh at my little brother figure.

Looking around, I spot the window of Iruka's class. With a smirk, I leap on to the window frame, tapping the glass with my knuckles. This effectively startled some of the students and Iruka. Waving my hand at him I motion for him to open the window. As Iruka made his way over to me, the student closest to the window allowed me entrance. I was not surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha be the one to allow me in.

"Thanks kid." I gave a simple thanks to the raven haired kid. _'He sure has grown up. He looks more and more like his mom.' _ I thought with a fond smile as I made my way to Iruka's side at the front of the room.

"Ah, Natsumi! I see you finally made it to the room!" Iruka greets me with a friendly smile on his face. "Why don't you tell the kids who you are?"

I shrug in reply, "Sure, why not." I look towards the class of confused Genin. "My name is Natsumi Hatake. I will be here to assist Iruka in team placements. And just for the record, I'm a Jonin so don't try anything stupid while I am here. I will also be an assistant instructor for a team of my choosing." I finish looking directly at the class.

"Alright. From today on you are all Genin." Iruka states proudly. He then goes on to say how important being a Genin is and what they do. After this he starts to get to the point of today. "We," he motions to me, "will be splitting you all into teams. There will be three to a team that will be led by a Jonin captain. The first team…" he starts listing off all the students into what team they will be placed on.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever dazed state he was in, "Sakura Haruno," said girl banged her head on the table while Naru jumped for joy, "And Sasuke Uchiha," the roles were reversed while said boy glared in the direction of Iruka and I, "Lead by Kakashi Hatake." He finishes.

"Hey! Iruka-Sensei, Natsumi-nee, why does a great ninja like me, have to be paired up with a Teme like Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed in anger towards his teacher and I.

Iruka and I just sighed at the blonde's outburst. I looked over to Iruka to see his reaction. What I saw made me want to laugh! My poor friend looked like he wanted to kill someone!

Deciding to take pity on both of them, I answered for the enraged Chūnin. "Because Naruto," I started, catching said boys attention, "we decided to place the best scoring Genin with the worst scoring Genin in hopes of the both of them exceling." I finished in a bored tone, looking between Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke is the top Shinobi in the class while you were the worst."

This didn't please him as he started to sulk in his seat. Giving a sigh, I cast a glance to Sasuke. The kid really had grown up in the years I hadn't seen him. His appearance hadn't changed much from what I could see. The traditional high collar-style shirt, of the Uchiha clan, in a royal blue color, with the Uchiwa fan on his back. White shorts went to the tops of his knees with his weapons pouch on his right thigh. Grey arm warmers went from his wrists to his elbows. Bandages covered both of his shins with the standard blue ninja sandals on his feet. Lastly, the Konaha headband was secured on his forehead, keeping his bangs from entering his eyes.

His raven colored hair spiked out in the back while parts of it framed his face. Onyx eyes, that once held happiness, looked forward emotionally. Over all, Sasuke was the ideal guy for a girl. Too bad for everyone that he ignores all the girls that aim for his affections. I snicker at the thought of all the young females that want to get with him.

By the time I had finished examining the young teen; Iruka had already finished calling all the teams. I simply blinked in confusion.

"Okay, after lunch you will all meet with your Jonin Sensei. Be back in one hour to meet up. Dismissed!" With that, all the students walked out of the room for the next hour.

"Well, I'm leaving too. I'll be back when the kids arrive. I have to go find my dad." I state to Iruka. I get a hum in reply to show his approval. I swiftly walk out of the building and go to the place I knew to find the lazy ninja.

_The Memorial Stone. _

**Okay guys! What did you think? I almost feel like the chapter was rushed. But it did get what I wanted in it!**

**Anyway, please review! Every review helps motivate me to continue writing! Also, I help my older sister with her stories so if you don't see me post for a while that us why.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	3. Introductions and a Silent Promise

**Hello people! I have returned with another chapter! Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, or followed this story!**

**I felt that the last one was kind of rushed but it got the job done. I hope you guys like it!**

**Natsumi's feelings won't be revealed until later but it will happen! Do not forget that I help my older sister NixiePixieStix with her stories so I may not update as much I would like but family comes first. So please be patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NATSUMI AND ANYTHING **_**DIFFERENT**_** FROM THE PLOT!**

It had taken me only a few minutes to locate my dad. Just as I had predicted, he was standing in front of the memorial stone; seemingly lost in thought of his lost team.

"I knew I would find you here, Dad."

I seemed to startle him if the tensing of his shoulders meant anything. Quickly making my way to him, I knelt down beside him, in front of the stone. Looking at the names, I spot one that makes my heart clench.

_Shisui Uchiha_

Reaching out my hand, I tenderly trace the name with my fingers. "Do you think he would be disappointed in me?" I softly ask. Memories of Shisui replayed in my mind from the times I spent with him. A small smile appears on my lips as I remember the hyperactive Uchiha. "I miss him and Aniki…"

A hand lands on my head, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts. "There is no need to cry Natsumi. I'm sure your cousin wouldn't want to see you like that." my dad tells me a reassuring look in his one visible eye. I look up to see him staring back at me with that upside down "U" eye smile thing he does. I can't help but want to laugh every time I see him do that.

I slowly stand and face my father, a grateful look on my face. "Thanks Otou-san. I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed a few of them." I say with a sad smile. It was only then that I remembered my dad's words. "And I wasn't crying!" I playfully shout to him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Kakashi's large hand lands on my head a second time, playfully ruffling my hair as I pout.

"I'm going to make sure our team hasn't killed each other yet. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke, someone is bound to be hurt." I let out a small laugh at the thought of my brother and best friend fighting. "Don't keep them waiting too long," I start to walk away with a smile, turning to face my dad again; I give him an impish smile, "Kakashi-Sensei!" before vanishing in a swirl of lightning.

**Konaha Academy**

"GAHH! WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?!"

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!"

A loud shout from a certain blond Genin could be heard throughout the entire academy. Team 7 could be seen waiting in their old classroom, clearly bored. Naruto was pacing back and forth by the door, agitated that his new sensei has yet to appear. Sakura Haruno, a young long haired pinkette with emerald green eyes, was not amused with her team mate. A pink dress coming to her knees had slits up to her hips with black spandex shorts; a kunai pouch on her right thigh and hip. Standard ninja sandals adorned her feet with the Konaha headband on top of her head. Their last team mate, Sasuke, just looked bored as he ignored what was going on around him.

Natsumi, who just arrived at the academy, sat in the tree right outside the window, silently laughing at her friend's misfortune. Soon an idea came to her mind, forming hand signs with this in mind. An impish grin made its way on her face at the thought of the reactions of her 'dear Onii-chan' and best friend.

**Normal POV:**

"Man, when is our Sensei going to get here?! He's so late!" Naruto screamed, obviously upset about his teacher's tardiness. Looking at a chalk board eraser, Naruto gets an idea for a new prank. Grabbing one of the nearby chairs, he props the eraser between the door and the wall; waiting for the unsuspecting victim.

I loudly laughed at Naruto's antics, effectively catching the three kid's attention. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen you come up with Naru. I expected more of the Leaf's number one knuckle head." The boy just seemed confused as he looked for where my voice came from. Clearly he and the others were unable to detect me until now.

Unknown to the three, they were in a genjutsu that I placed. All the while, I am calmly sitting in Iruka's desk, watching the three confused children. To make this, all the more funny, Kakashi was standing next to me. Clearly my father thought this was as entertaining to him as it was for me.

Silently releasing my genjutsu, I wait for the three teens to notice us. We didn't have to wait long when Sasuke's gaze met mine. He seemed to scowl in my direction at the grin I gave him. I simply taunted him by waving in his direction with a small laugh escaping my throat. This action earned me an annoyed growl from my brother.

"What is so funny girl?" Sasuke sneers at me, obviously annoyed. He must have been mad that he got caught in a genjutsu without knowing it. I stop laughing and just shrug nonchalantly before noticing the other two Genin.

"Okay, settle down you four. Natsumi; to the roof." I was gone in a second as he continued, "You three… My first impression of you; I hate you. Meet us on the roof." And he was gone too.

"So have you decided what to say? I want to be as annoying as I can be to Sasuke." I spoke, breaking the comfortable silence my father and I had at the moment. He looked in my direction with a thoughtful look in his lone eye.

However, Kakashi was unable to answer when the door leading to our location was thrown open. My eyes widened when I saw my brother and friend pushing each other through the door with Sakura walking behind the two. _'Okay…not what I was expecting to see of Nii-Chan.'_

The three Genin took a seat in front of us as we took the time to make our way to them. Sasuke was the first to sit down on a small step with Sakura sitting to his left. Taking the last spot, Naru sat on the other side of the pinkette.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves." I exclaimed in excitement. I wanted to hear what the kids said before me. "So why don't you guys tell us about yourselves." I end my sentence; smiling the whole time.

All three of them seemed to look at me in what I could only guess as confusion. _'Great, just great. I have the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year and they can't even do a simple introduction.' _Giving a sigh of defeat, I explained more on the subject. "Basically, we want you guys to tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies-" and I was cut off by Kakashi.

"And your dreams for the future!" he exclaimed in happiness. After his outburst, he lifts his stupid porn book to his face. _'When did he pull that out?"_

The others seemed to finally catch on before Sakura spoke up. "Why don't you two go first? That way we can know what to say." She asked looking at my father with a flirtatious look. I would have to watch her around Dad and Nii-san.

Dad and I shared a look before looking back to the three teens. Deciding to mess with the three, I answer "Kakashi will go first then it will be you guys." As I grin at my friend and family. My lazy father didn't seem to object to my idea since he just shrugged at the suggestion.

"Me? Well I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, hmmm… Hobbies? Well I have lots of hobbies. As for my dreams for the future…never really thought about it." He ended with an eye-smile directed to the trio. They didn't seem to like his introduction if the whispers and glares were anything to go by. Happily ignoring them, Otou-san just pointed to the only other female of the group. "Okay, you with the pink. Your turn."

Said pinkette just pouted at not being called her real name. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she paused with her hands in front of her face, and a blush across her cheeks, while looking lovingly at Sasuke, "My hobbies are…" more staring only with annoying giggles, "And my dream for the future is…" and MORE giggling! I swear I was going to hate this girl.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi and I asked. Honestly, I didn't care what she hated. I was going to make her give up on my brother one way or another.

"NARUTO AND INO-PIG!" she finally said. Venom dripped from her voice as the poor blond beside her deflated. He had always come to me talking about a pink haired girl he liked. To see the one he loved talk down on him like this did not sit well with me. I narrowed my eyes at the girl for hurting one of my best friends.

Calmly walking over to her, I lean forward to whisper in her ear "Hurt Naruto in any way, and I will personally kill you. And just so you know, you will NEVER be good enough for Sasuke." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me. Standing back up, I give an innocent smile. "I look forward to working with you Sakura." And with that I walk back to my position beside my father.

"Okay… You, Blondie, your turn to talk about yourself." Dad states, pointing at Naruto. Casting a quick glance at the lazy ninja, I notice that his posture was tense. I was confused as to why this was until I remembered the reason. A small smile graced my lips as I thought about my dad's over protectiveness of the blond.

Turning back to Naru, I notice that he was just finishing his introduction. "…And my dream for the future is to be Hokage. Then people can stop looking at me the way they do and start seeing me as somebody! Somebody important!" A huge grin was plastered on his face. I had known that this is what he wanted for as long as I could remember. No matter what, I am going to help that dream come true.

"And that last one." Dad points at Sasuke with a bored expression, "Your turn to say something." I could see that he had lost interest in the whole conversation.

Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought for he glared at the air in front of him as he spoke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He stated.

Sakura seemed to ogle my brother even more. Naru seemed to be worried, thinking that Sasuke wanted to kill him. _'I have to try talking to Sasuke. Even if it means revealing myself to him.'_

I tuned out what Otou-san was saying after Naruto's introduction. From the looks on their faces, Father had told them of the 66% passing rate. Hehe, I would hate to have to go through this again. Soon, my thoughts drift off to my 'family'. The only ones that I really consider my family are my mother, brothers, and my cousin. I could care less what happened to the others. A dark chuckle escapes my lips when I think of _**them.**_Just the thought of the people that claimed to be my clan, my family, makes me sick. They are no family of mine.

From the corner of my eyes, I spot my brother and twin, Sasuke. _'I won't let him fall like the others have. Aniki entrusted me with protecting our brother. I __**won't**__ fail him.' _before going back to my thoughts. I didn't even notice when someone appeared over me.

"-umi." What was that?

"Natsumi!" I was startled out of my thoughts by none other than Sasuke! Blinking owlishly, I look up to the teen. He seemed to be irritated. Turning my gaze behind him, I see that the rest of Team 7 had vanished. Looking back to Sasuke with a look of confusion, I silently ask what he was still doing here if the others had left. "You wouldn't respond to the others when they called you so they left." Was his answer to my silent question.

I was still confused though, and I wanted answers. "Okay… Why are you still here then?" this seemed to catch him off guard. "Normally people just leave me alone when I get like that. So why are you not at home like the others?" I asked. I honestly wanted to know why Sasuke hadn't left. Normally, father would let me think for hours until it was time to be home.

Sasuke seemed to think about his actions. "You never gave the group your introduction." was his only reply. His gave was averted from mine as he said this. It almost seemed like he wanted to say something else.

'_Aw! My Nii-chan is so adorable when he does that!'_ I thought in happiness. Well, at least that part of him hasn't changed. "Is that the only reason you are here?" I decided to press for more answers. Knowing my brother, he has another motive. Especially if he stays behind to talk to a girl.

My answer was a simple 'hn' from him.

Giving a sigh of defeat, I decide to answer his demands. He is my big brother after all. "Okay…" I seemed to think about my next words, "My name is Natsumi Aoi Hatake. My likes… my family and friends I guess. Dislikes? I would rather not go into that…" I looked away from my brother at this. The look didn't go unnoticed though, "My hobbies? I guess that would be singing, drawing, cooking, training, and making new jutsus." My eyes seemed to light up at this next part. Looking over to Sasuke I can see that he seems interested in what I'm saying. "Any my dream for the future? I simply want my brothers back." I ended with a smile.

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this piece of information. "Kakashi has more kids? I thought it was just you."

I simply shrugged at his question. "I'm not really his daughter. I was adopted by Kakashi when I was young." I looked back to the ravenette beside me. He seemed to ponder the information given to him. "That is all I will say for now. Only a handful of people know the whole story."

I stood up from my spot on the ground (when had I sat down?) and stretched. Once I was sure the muscles were okay, I turned back to my brother. "Well, I better head home. My dad will worry. You better head home too Sasuke." I offered a smile to the boy.

With that said, I vanished in a swirl of lightning. Unknown to Sasuke and I, we were being watched by a sneaky weasel.

The next morning was like any other. I woke up and went on with my morning routine. Once I was done, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Now, my home isn't large at all. I lived in a simple two floor home with my father. The top floor had three bedrooms and a small office with a single bathroom between the office and a room. When you walk downstairs you enter the living room. From there is the dining room with the kitchen next to it.

Making my way to the kitchen, I proceed to make myself a light breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk. Yup, I was lazy today. Soon I had finished with my food and placed my dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later.

Walking over to my fridge, I found what I was looking for: a tomato! Plucking the red fruit I walked over to the table. There I found more fruit: apples, plums, pears, and a few more. I quickly picked out an apple and a plum. Placing the fruit on the table, I pulled out a scroll, quickly sealing the food within.

With a smile on my face, I picked up the scroll, placing it in my weapons pouch. Checking over everything, I get the feeling I was missing something. Running back upstairs, I search my room for what may be missing. _'What is it?! I've looked through everything! What could I be missing?!' _I was frantically looking through everything I had. Checking myself, I see I have my weapons, the food, my headband, my usual attire… but what is missing?

Taking a step in my room, I hear a small _**'Thud'**_. Looking towards the sound at my feet, I see a small box. Upon further inspection, I notice that it is a jewelry box! "What is this? I don't remember having this." I was puzzled. Picking up the small object I gently place it on the bedside table. "I wonder what's in this thing. Better yet, how did it get here?"

Reaching out my hand, I swiftly open the lid to the box. What I see inside makes me freeze. Sitting innocently in the box, is a necklace. Only this necklace was special. I could recognize the pure white ribbon and upside down Uchiwa fan anywhere! It was my mothers. A present, for her birthday one year, from my brothers and me.

Picking up the necklace I find a note under it. Cradling the pendent in my left hand I pluck the note from the box. Silently I read the note. A tear and smile came to my face as I read the message.

Imouto,

Watch your brother as promised. I am proud that you have done well this far. I will watch you and Sasuke from afar. Soon Sasuke will know about you. Keep Mother's pendent. As the last pure Uchiha left, I want you to lead this family.

I love you Imouto. Stay well.

Itachi-Nii

"I will Ita-Nii. I will keep Sasuke safe. Even at the cost of my life." With this my resolve was steeled.

I could hear yelling up head. From the voice I could tell that it was Naruto. My slow pace quickened when I heard a yelp of pain from my blond friend. _'I bet it was Sakura again.' _As you could tell, I did not like her.

When I got to the training ground, my eyes narrowed at the scene. Naruto was on the ground nursing a huge lump on his head. Sakura seemed to smirk in pride for hurting her team mate before turning to Sasuke. Said ravenette was simply leaning against a tree, scanning the surroundings.

Pulling the scroll from my pouch, I unsealed the plum and tomato. Taking a kunai from my pouch, I stabbed the plum before throwing the kunai. A flash of purple was seen as the fruit landed in front of my friend. This earned me a yelp of surprise.

When he took a closer look, he saw the small food before plucking it off the weapon, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Thanks Mi-Nee! You're the best!" he yelled in my direction. As soon as he yelled that, he bit into the purple fruit happily.

I decided then to actually show myself to the other two. In my hand I had the tomato and apple cradled in my palm. Bringing the apple to my mouth I bit into the tasty food. A smile appeared on my face as I walked to Sasuke, who had not moved from the tree, and offered the red tomato. He seemed startled at the gesture before giving me a puzzled look. "A thanks for yesterday."

He seemed to accept my statement since he took the food from my hand before devouring it. _'So he still loves tomatoes. I will have to buy more then.'_ I got a nod of thanks from my brother, earning a grin from me.

During the interaction, I didn't even notice Sakura glaring and yelling at me. I didn't care what she thought or said. I am allowed to be with my brother. Turning to face the annoying pinkette I gave her a hard glare. I was pleased when she shut her mouth.

After my brother and friend had eaten their breakfast, I was pleased when Sakura looked hungry. Too bad she picks on Naruto. I would have gladly given her food.

It was at this moment that my father showed up. Giving his usual greeting of some made up excuse, he gets yelled at by the two loud members of our team.

"Today we will be doing an activity." was the first thing Father said. An impish grin spread across my lips at this. I knew exactly what he had planned for today. I helped him come up with it after all.

"What kind of activity Sensei?" all three of them seemed to ask. I was surprised that they didn't understand but left it be.

"Something that **all five** of us could do: survival training." was the simple answer.

There was an outburst from Sakura about already doing this in the academy. _'Idiot. You were the top of your class. Figure it out already!'_ I wanted to yell at the pink haired girl. How did she not understand?!

Once the rules were explained, two silver bells were produced from Father's pocket. The rules were simple. They simply had to take the bells while trying to kill us. Huh, this seemed easier than my test. Lucky bastards.

"Natsumi and myself will each have a bell. You must retrieve the bells from us before noon. Or no lunch for you!" he seemed to smile at the thought of starving the three. I just snickered at their reactions. Dad passed me one of the bells which I then tied to my belt.

"Hehe, good luck with this. You're going to need it. It would be a shame for you three to go back to the academy!" and with that, I jumped away from the group. Father explained that they had to chase the two of us down in order to get the bells. Hehe I wasn't going to go easy on them.

With this in mind, I vanished from sight and into the trees that surrounded the field. "I will make them work together even if it means a few broken bones." My eyes darkened at the memory of my brother's dark and emotionless eyes.

'_I won't fail you Aniki.'_

**Okay guys! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys liked reading it. I apologize if there are any issues with the chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading though! Please continue reading and reviewing if you can!**

**I look forward to writing the next chapter for you lovely readers.**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	4. Hatake Graduation Exam

**Hey guys! I is back! Sorry for the delay! Anyway here is chapter 3!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks to all who have read, favorite, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. :3**

**On another note, school is over. I am also dealing with a few work complications that I'm trying to sort out. So I am rushing to get chapters out for everyone! Please read the other stories I have up in the meantime. I recently started a Blue Exorcist story that I think a few of you will like. **

**However, I will be writing during any and all spare time I have. Continue being awesome guys!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NATSUMI!**

**Natsumi's Pov:**

After running into the forest, plans started to form in my mind. _'How can I make the test hard but simple?' _I had gotten a good distance away from the rest of the team by now.

Deciding to stop, I jumped onto a high branch. Looking around, I checked my surroundings for any of the others. I was pleased when I found their chakra signatures close to my fathers. It seems that they decided to fight him before attacking me. When I looked closer, I found that Naruto was… upside down? _'What. The. Hell?'_ Choosing to ignore it, I look for Sakura's chakra. I was puzzled to find that she was passed out. Her chakra was disrupted, indicating a genjutsu. Sasuke seemed to be the only one still standing. Not surprising. "Hehe, they won't pass this test like that." I gave a chuckle at the three.

'_**SNAP'**_

I whipped my head around quickly at the sound. I spread out my chakra; searching for any of the others. I was relieved to find it was only Pakkun, my father's nin-summons and faithful friend. "Hey, Natsumi! Get down here! I got something for you!" the pug yelled up at me. I was puzzled at what he meant. Tilting my head to the right, I gave the small dog a puzzled look.

Standing from my perch on the branch, I quickly jumped down, using the branches below me. Once I was on the ground, I approached Pakkun.

Crouching down, I swiftly picked up the small pug, earning a yelp of surprise from him. A laugh escaped my lips at his reaction. "What can I do for you Pakkun? Father never summons you unless he has to. I'm not in trouble again am I?" a teasing tone to my voice as I spoke.

Pakkun seemed to glare at me. "You know I hate it when you do that!" and it was true. Pakkun hates it when I pick him up. I simply chuckled at the pug while giving him an apologetic smile.

"Okay, okay Pakkun. I won't do it again." I gave a playful apology before erasing all emotion from my face. "But what did you need me for? I'm helping Otou-san test the new Genin. You know as well as I do that I must-" I was cut off by Pakkun pulling out a scroll from his bandana. Clutching the object in his mouth, he made a motion for me to take it. I silently took the scroll from him as he further explained.

"The Hokage wanted me to bring this to you. Says for you to report to his office once the test is done." He finished his explaining before jumping out of my arms, landing on the ground. Looking up to me, an emotion flashed in his eyes quickly before disappearing. I was confused at this. Pakkun always told me what was on his mind. However I didn't push the subject.

A simple nod of my head was my response. Pleased with my answer, the small pug 'poofed' out of existence and back to his own home.

Slipping the scroll into my pouch, my attention was once again in the test. "Time for me to go and annoy some teens!" a laugh escaped my lips at this.

**Training ground 7:**

Kakashi was pleased with himself. He had caught Naruto in a simple trap and was now pleasantly hanging upside down, tied by a rope on a tree branch. At least he lasted a few minutes and had a good strategy before it failed. The poor blonde seems to be yelling profanities at him.

Sakura seemed to fail even quicker than her loud team mate. Hiding in a bush may have seemed smart; however she didn't count on her teacher knowing where she was. _'I guess a genjutsu of a Sasuke pincushion wasn't the best.' _Yup. She was easily caught into a genjutsu. Once inside, she saw 'her beloved' Sasuke pierced by kunai. She passed out from the scene.

His last student on the other hand, had put up a fight. A trap was set up for the Jonin with kunai and ninja wire. Once the trap was sprung, a taijutsu battle ensued. The battle itself was a surprise. Sasuke proved to be the better fighter of the three. The fight was at the point that Kakashi had to put away his beloved book or risk it getting destroyed. He was surprised to have the young Uchiha use a fire jutsu on him! He quickly recovered from his shock and used the head hunter jutsu to hide underground.

Sasuke, not knowing where Kakashi went, went into a panic. _'Where did he go?!' _ The young boy was frantic _'Behind me?! Above?!' _ He searched in every direction looking for the missing Jonin.

Suddenly, he heard his Sensei. "Where?" Sasuke then felt a hand on his left ankle; his panic rising higher as Kakashi spoke more. "I'm where you least expect me!" at this, Sasuke looked down before feeling a pull. Before he could counter attack, he was pulled into the earth.

Leaving only his head visible.

Climbing out of the ground, Kakashi crouched in front of the enraged Uchiha. "Right under your feet. Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu. That was the third ninja style: Ninjutsu. Can't move huh?" during all of this, Sasuke seemed to glare at his Sensei; seeming to want to kill him with looks alone.

With this said, Kakashi pulls out his book and walks away. Leaving a stuck and angered Sasuke in the ground. _'Time to find the other two, again.' _ He thinks randomly. Soon, another thought pops into his head. _'I wonder where Natsumi is.'_ With this in mind, Kakashi walks away in search of his beloved daughter.

**Memorial Stone:**

"Hehe, Kakashi-Sensei said that if we don't get a bell then we get no lunch. Hehe, if I eat my lunch now, he can't say anything about it!" a happy grin appeared on the face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had gotten out of the little rope trick and was now sitting in front of the memorial stone, a bento box on his lap as he talked to himself. What the blonde didn't count on was his friend showing up to his hiding spot.

"Why hello there, Naru!" the happy voice of Natsumi broke Naruto's train of thought.

With a jump, Naruto looked up and spotted his friend leaning over him; an impish grin on her face. "N-Natsumi-chan! W-What can I do for you?" Naruto silently hid the bento behind his back as he looked to his friend. If possible, her grin seemed to grow even more.

"Oh, Naru! Hate to say it but…" Natsumi placed a finger on her cheek; seeming to think of her next words, "I think it's time for a nap!" she finished.

Before Naruto could protest, there was a sharp pain on the back of his neck as a pressure point was pressed.

Throwing the blonde over her shoulder, Natsumi made her way to the three tree stumps by the stone. Throwing one last look to the stone, she sent a silent prayer to her older cousin. _'Itoko please let Nii-san's plan work. I don't want what is left of our family to be lost to hate and revenge.'_ With her thoughts out of the way, she set about tying Naruto to the middle stump. "I guess this means time's up for the test."

Casting a glace to the timer on the same stump as her friend, the hand ticks down to '0' before making a loud ringing sound. "Better go collect the other two. Right, Otou-san?" she seems to speak to nothing. That is until she receives a laugh in response.

With this in mind, she sets off to find her brother and his team mate.

**Somewhere in the forest:**

I had only been walking for a few minutes when I came upon the remaining two of the team. I will never say it out loud but, I really wished I had a camera at the moment.

I tried keeping a straight face at the sight before me. Sakura was passed out again, in front of Sasuke. She seemed to have been frightened by something and passed out.

Turing my gaze to Sasuke, I had to fight back a laugh at my brother's predicament. Sasuke was trapped in the ground. He seemed to be glaring holes into my body from his position. I couldn't handle anymore as I burst into a fit of laughs. This seemed to anger Sasuke more as his glare intensified.

Soon, I was on the ground, laughing at my twin's misfortune. "Ha-ha! W-what… happened to… y-you… Sasuke?!" tears started to form in my eyes at the intensity of my laughter.

"Shut up or help me girl!" came the yell of the trapped ravenette. Gaining control over my breathing, I look over to my brother. He was looking away from me, refusing to make eye contact. A scowl could be seen on his face, indicating his anger.

A defeated sigh escaped my lips at his behavior as I stood from my position on the ground. My expression changed to one of seriousness as I approached. "First off, you can't order me around. I am of higher rank than you. Second, learn my name. You are forbidden from calling me anything other than my name. And lastly, learn to respect your team." I slowly crouched down to be closer to Sasuke. Reaching out a hand, I roughly gripped his hair, pulling him to face me. "They are what may keep you alive." I ended my little speech; a glare aimed at the shocked ravenette.

With a little more force than necessary, I shoved his face away from me; my expression never changing. Standing back into my to my former position, I gazed down at the boy. _'Itachi would be mad if he saw that.'_ I closed my eyes as the image of my brother came to my mind. Shaking my head, I looked back at Sasuke. His eyes were wide as he looked back at me.

With another sigh, I made a few hand signs before whispering, "Water style: Water Bullet Jutsu." Five water projectiles shot from my mouth as I aimed them at the ground surrounding Sasuke.

The, now, soft ground made freeing the teen easier. Once his arm was free, a simple tug was enough to pull him from the ground.

No words were spoken during this time. The silence was uncomfortable as Sasuke lifted the unconscious Sakura onto his back. I honestly hated acting that way towards Sasuke. I mean, he **is** my brother after all. He may not remember me, but I am his sister. His twin… his other half…

I had to mentally slap myself to rid my mind of those thoughts. I never noticed the small butterfly flutter by. It was only when it was in front of me did I see it.

A look of shock passed my face at the sight of the small creature. It was quickly erased as it floated towards me, perching itself on my shoulder. I gave a small chuckle at it. Thoughts of its master made its way into my mind.

Turning back to Sasuke, I can tell that he had been looking at me since he whipped his head around in order to be facing ahead. I felt myself give a small smile at my brother. He may be a jerk, but he is my brother all the same.

My thoughts drifted back to the butterfly on my shoulder. _'You seem to always know when I'm upset, Shino. I don't know how, but I am grateful none the less.' _

Looking up from my thoughts, I was pleased to see the Memorial Stone and the three stumps in sight. "You can place Sakura in front of the stump to Naruto's left." I instructed Sasuke.

He seemed to be startled out of any thoughts he had since he almost dropped the pinkette. He cast a look at me as if to say 'don't order me around'. Hmmm… that attitude won't solve anything.

Regardless, the teen walked over to the mentioned spot before unceremonially dropping his team mate on the ground. I narrowed my eyes at his actions. I may not like the girl but this will get both of them killed one day.

Looking over to my father, I could see the same thoughts floating around his head. Father values his team more than anything. We locked eyes for a brief moment before coming to the same conclusion. With a nod of my head I turned to face my brother again.

"Well Sasuke," I began. I wanted him to understand this lesson. More than anything. "Seems like it is time for the last part of this test." This seemed to peak his interest. With one last look to my father, I charged at Sasuke.

Shock was seen on his face. Clearly he had not been expecting the attack. Once he broke out of his shock, he jumped to his left; effectively dodging a punch to the face. "What the hell?!" was the only thing Sasuke was able to get out before my knee collided with his stomach. The force of the attack sent him flying into a nearby tree.

**Sasuke's Pov**

'_What the hell is going on?!'_ I was confused at the girl's sudden change in behavior. That blow to my stomach hurt!

When I got a better look at her, I noticed that her face held no emotion. It looked like she doesn't care about the injury she caused.

Thinking back to a few moments before, I saw a girl who was happy. A large smile was on her face as she gazed almost lovingly at a small butterfly.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy!" a swift kick to my side sent me flying from the force, breaking me from my thoughts. My fall was stopped by another tree. Pain filled my body from the impact. I could faintly feel blood trail down my face where I made contact with the tree.

I glared in the direction of the two Jonin. Anger surged through me upon seeing them. Kakashi seemed to be tying Sakura to the stump I put her by, seemingly uninterested in this fight. _'I am an Uchiha! I am more important than some girl!'_

I wasn't paying attention to the other Jonin; she wasn't worth my attention. I was more focused on the pain that spread when I tried to move.

Cold metal met my throat when I succeeded in standing. I could feel Natsumi's hot breath tickle the skin of my neck. **(A/N: Sasuke doesn't remember his sister, so to him she is just another kunoichi.)** "I told you to keep your eyes on your enemy Sasuke."

When I finally registered what happened, immense pain shot through my head. I wasn't aware what happened before I collapsed.

My vision gave out shortly after hitting the ground. Sounds became muffled. I was only able to hear one thing before my world went dark.

"I'm sorry Nii-san…"

**~Twenty minutes later~**

**Normal Pov:**

After knocking Sasuke out, Natsumi proceeded to tie the raven haired boy to the last vacant tree stump. With all three teens secured, Kakashi and Natsumi waited for them to awake.

Not much time had passed before Naruto awoke; confused at his surroundings. Tilting his head up, he came face to face with his two Senseis. "What happened to me?! Nee-san, Kakashi-sensei!" Obviously he was not happy at being tied up. The two Jonins could feel themselves sweat drop at the blonde's antics as he struggled to break free. "Where is Sasuke?! Or Sakura?!"

Panic began to spread over the boy's face when he found no trace of the two missing Genin. His two Senseis cast a look at each other as they studied the boy.

Looking back to the blonde, Natsumi couldn't help but laugh. The sound caught Naruto's attention as his head snapped to face his sister. "Oi, where are the others!?"

She couldn't help it as her laughter increased. "T-they… right… b-beside you!" Natsumi was having a hard time regaining her breathing as she pointed to the posts with her two unconscious team mates.

**Natsumi Pov:**

Straightening up, I made my way up to the blonde. Just as I was about to speak again, I was interrupted.

By Sakura.

"WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!" I had to cover my ears at the sheer volume of her voice. Looking over to the girl, I couldn't hide the scowl that appeared on my face.

"Shut up, Sakura. He's fine." I snapped at her, pointing to Sasuke who, unsurprisingly, woke up during her screaming. _'Why am I stuck with this girl of all people?! I would have taken Ino instead of this idiot!'_

I wanted to go up to her and trap her in a genjutsu when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Along with it, something small and soft brushed against my cheek. Turning my head, I saw the gloved hand of my father. Sitting on the metal plate covering his hand, sat the same small butterfly from earlier.

I pulled my gaze to look at the smiling adult next to me. "Calm down Natsumi. No need to attack a defenseless Genin."

I furrowed my brows at him. "You know I can't stand her." I was able to hear a distinct 'HEY' from the annoyed pinkette. Not that I cared. "Besides," I shrugged Dad's hand off, "If she falls for a simple genjutsu, she won't make it far as a Kunoichi." My eyes became hard as I shifted my gaze to the teens. "That goes to all three of you. From where I stand, none of you are qualified to be Genin." I glared at the three teens.

Naruto was the one to shout at me from his place on the stump; anger was clearly visible on his always cheerful face. "Oi, what gives Natsumi?! I thought you were my friend!" his face held anger and betrayal as he bore holes into my head.

I simply scoffed at the blondes words. They may have hurt, and they did, more than I would have liked, but I wasn't his friend here. I was his teacher and a higher ranking kunoichi than him. I had to drill that into his head. "Shut it, Naruto." Was my clipped response. "All three of you guys are pathetic." I looked around too the other two teens as I mentioned them.

Turning away from them, I went to go sit by the memorial stone. Father and I locked gazes as I passed by him. A look of understanding flashed in his eyes as he looked at me. Looking back to the stone, I walked to where I was behind the stone. Sitting down, I placed my back against the memorial. Looking at the sky, I then began to think of anything but my team behind me.

**Normal pov:**

Once Natsumi was away from the group, Kakashi began his lecture.

Looking to his students, Kakashi addressed them to take their minds away from his daughter. "She wasn't wrong you know." This caught the attention of the three trapped teens. Different emotions ranging from shock, anger, shame, and indifference could be seen from the three. Holding up a hand, he silenced any protests that may have been said. "Though she could have said it differently," he gazes back to his distressed daughter, "She spoke the truth. She witnessed this first hand so she knows what she's saying."

Looking back to the three, he simply walked towards them. Taking out a kunai, he easily cut through the ropes holding Sasuke and Sakura. He turned around and walked back to his original spot before addressing the three. By this time, the three teen's stomachs started to growl in hunger. An amused chuckle escaped Kakashi as he looked at the three. "Uh-oh stomach's growling, huh?" the three did nothing as they looked away from their Sensei. "That's too bad. Oh!" he started. He lifted a finger as though to give important information. "About this exercise, well, we've decided."

This seemed to catch the silent Genin's attention as they all looked to their Sensei. "We won't send any of you back to the Academy." This seemed to brighten the three's expressions.

Relief flooded into them as they processed their words. Naruto have an excited cheer as Sakura pondered over the results. "Huh? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" she seemed to question no one in particular. All the while, Sasuke simply gave a smug smirk once the words processed.

Naruto squirmed around on his post in sheer glee as he exclaimed, "Th-Then that means all three of us! All three of us pass!" as Sakura jumped in happiness at the prospect of not going back to the Academy.

Their victory was short lived as Kakashi continued, "Yes, all three of you, are being dropped from the program. Permanently!" this stopped the three cold in their celebration. Shock and anger spread from teen to teen as they glared at their Sensei.

Naruto still seemed to have some fight in him as he yelled as Kakashi. "Drop us from the program?! But that means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't take the bells, we'd be sent back to the Academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?!"

"Because you don't think like ninja."

The three teens looked to the one who spoke as all four of them looked to her. Natsumi had stood from her place behind the Memorial Stone and faced away from the three. Her long black and silver hair blew in the wind as she made her conviction. "You think like little kids." She turned to face them as she ended her speech "Like brats."

Anger coursed through Sasuke as he charged at Kakashi. The two Jonin were quick in disarming the angered ravenette. Kakashi pinned the boy to the ground on his stomach and using him as a chair. Sasuke's arm was pinned behind his back by Natsumi as she held a kunai to his throat; all the while Kakashi pressed a foot to the boys head. "You think it's all about you."

The scene angered Sakura as she began to yell for them to release the trapped Genin. "Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like some bug!"

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja!" Kakashi's voice grew colder as he applied more pressure to Sasuke's head and Natsumi to his arm. He sent a look of indifference to the remaining two teens.

"You think it's a game, huh?" Natsumi continued for her father. Her hair covered her face from view from everyone. Her voice was clipped and emotionless as she addressed the three. Naruto and Sakura could do nothing as the two Jonin held their teammate down and lectured them.

"Why do you think we put you on squads?" the only adult continued the questions on the three. "Did you consider that question for one moment?" he finished with a glare to the all of the teens around him.

Naruto and Sakura seemed to ponder the questions over, trying to think of a conclusion. "I don't know what you mean!" thee pinkette exclaimed in distress.

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close."

"What it's about? I don't get it." Naruto questioned.

"Yes," chimed in the second Jonin. "That's what determines whether you pass or fail."

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura tried to reason. Looking between the two Jonin and her trapped teammate she tried to puzzle through the situation.

"Che. Use your head!" Kakashi pressed, "Three people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

This only seemed to confuse them even more as Naruto began to yell out in annoyance. "How are we supposed to know why you picked three people!? We didn't make the rules!"

"It's so basic." All attention turned to the previously silent Jonin as she finally looked to the three. Her eyes moved from Sakura, who had a look of shock, to Naruto, who still looked annoyed, and lastly her brother. His expression was one of frustration as he glared at the ground.

Finally, the two Jonin locked eyes as they both finished the statement. "Teamwork." They ended. Realization passed over the three teens as they looked to their Senseis.

"Just working together. Is that what you mean?" Sakura finally pieced together the information given to her.

"That what we mean." The Jonin said in unison. "It's too late now, but if all three of you had come at us, you might have been able to take them." They said, indicating the bells still tied to their belts.

"Well, anyway, it's over." Kakashi finished.

Just then it seemed that the pinkette had finally solved some hidden riddle. "Wait a minute," she said looking between her two Senseis, "You two set it up with three people, but only two bells! If we worked together and got the bells, then two of them could keep them and that could lead to conflict and the squad would break up!"

"Exactly." The silvered haired Jonin said in annoyance. "We purposely pitted you against each other." This caught the attention of the three, "We wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you," he looked up to the pinkette and blonde, "It never even crossed your mind. Sakura!" he turned to the stunned pinkette.

At this point, Natsumi applied more pressure to the kunai on her brother's throat "You obsessed about Sasuke, who was gone while your other teammate was right in front of your eyes! Still, you refused to help a comrade in the mission! Naruto," this time we both looked to the blonde, "You always do things on your own; never seeking help! And you, Sasuke," this time Natsumi looked away from her brother as Kakashi addressed him, "Thought the others were so beneath you that you wouldn't even acknowledge them!" he went back to addressing all three as Natsumi continued to look away from the three stunned Genin. "Arrogance. There is a reason missions re carried out in squads. Individual skills are important, yes, but it's the teamwork that makes them successful! Every Shinobi should understand this in order to succeed! When one puts their own lives above the others, this leads to failure and even death! For example," he turned to his daughter as he pulled out another kunai and held it above Sasuke's spine, effectively trapping him between the two Jonin's blades. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or we will kill Sasuke!"

The two Genin looked to each other in panic as the order was given. Panic surged through the two as they saw the weapons holding their teammate down. "This is what will happen on a mission." The two released their weapons from the ravenette, allowing him to relax slightly. The remaining two Genin released a sigh of relief when they saw this. However, they continued, "Hostages will be taken. A choice will be made, whether by you or them. It's a life or death situation and you have to choose. Either way, someone will die. No matter the mission, your life will always be at risk."

By this time, the two Jonin fully released the trapped Uchiha from their trap. Kakashi was the one to walk away as Natsumi pulled her brother to his feet. Dusting off his shirt, she ridded him of any dirt before following her father. "Did any of you look at this stone?" She asked the three, "The names on here are of those who are considered heroes in our village." She spoke somberly as she gazes at the familiar name of her cousin.

Naruto didn't seem to catch the mood as he exclaimed that he wanted to be just like them. This caused Natsumi to clench her fists in anger at her friend. _'He doesn't understand at all what this stone means!'_ she thought angrily.

At seeing his daughter's reaction, Kakashi turned back to the happy Genin. "These are no ordinary heroes, Naruto."

The blonde simply questioned what he meant before he was interrupted by his sister figure. "Their dead, Naruto. Every single one of them." Her words were harsh as she gazed at the blue stone I front of her. "This stone is here to remember those whom we've lost on battle. A Memorial." She finished. She could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes as thoughts of Shisui passed her mind.

Kakashi took this chance to add in his own words, "The names of some of our closest friends are on this stone." He looks down to his daughter as silent tears fall from her eyes. He gently places his hand on her head in a silent form of comfort.

The three Genin take this time to mourn the loss of the fallen comrades. With his hand on still on his daughter's head, Kakashi looks back to the silent teens. "You guys will get one more chance after lunch. Sakura and Sasuke will have lunch. Naruto doesn't get any since Natsumi found him trying to take lunch before the test was over. This is punishment for that. Should anyone try to help him," he looked intently to his students, "Then they will automatically fail. We are the ones that make the rules. You are to follow them." With this, he wrapped an arm around his daughter before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

**In a tree watching the group:**

"Are you alright, Natsumi?" I heard from my father. By now, my tears had dried and I was left a trembling child.

Turning my face to Father, I gave a light nod of my head in response. "I'm fine now. It's just…" I trailed off. The hand that was previously on my head returned. I simply blinked in response to my father's antics.

"You know that you can always rely on me. I won't leave you." My father spoke with conviction in his voice. My eyes widened at his words and could do nothing but lean over and throw my arms around his neck in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you, Otou-san." I whispered with a small smile on my face. I buried my face in his vest as I inhaled his comforting scent. I could feel his arms wrap around me; returning my embrace. This caused me to cling tighter to my father while I sorted my thoughts.

Once I had had my fill of my father's hug, I lifted my face to meet his lone coal eye. A grin passed over my face as I saw the amusement on his eye. "It seems they finally figured it out." He said. I tilted my head in confusion before realization settled into my mind. Whipping my head around, I spotted the rest of Team 7. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be working together to help Naruto. Though he was still tied to the stump, the others seemed to be giving their own lunch to the tied blonde.

A small chuckle escaped my lips as I witnessed the scene. "I guess this means we can come out of hiding and see what they do." I said with equal amusement. "Besides," I looked back to my smiling father, "Maybe now they will start to actually be a team and not just some brats with no real goal."

I saw Father make a few hand signs before turning to me. "I'll go out first." I tilted my head in confusion to his words. He chuckled at my antics before continuing, "You can sneak up on them and give them the news once I finish with them."

I laughed at the mischievous gleam in his eye as he vanished from his place beside me and landed in front of the three shocked Genin. Dark clouds appeared over the four as Father pretended to yell at the three. Seeing Sasuke yell back at him, I took that as my cue to go do my part.

Vanishing in a swirl of lightning, I appeared behind my team just as Father was about to give the news. "You three pass." I spoke. Startled, the three turned to look at my grinning face. "That's right you guys. You pass." I couldn't help but laugh at the shock written on their faces. I decided to explain, "You guys were the first ones to understand the meaning. We," I motioned to my smiling father, "Told you not to feed Naru. You guys understood that in order to succeed in the test, all three of you had to be in tip top shape to beat us. You put the need of the team over your own needs. I'm proud of all three of you." I finished with a small smile.

I walked over to my father as we both announced, "Team 7 has officially passed their first mission!"

I laughed as the three new Genin laughed once the words finally sunk in. Cheers filled the air and congratulations were said between the five of us. I turned to my father to see ha happy smile on his masked face. Casting a glance to the Memorial Stone, I gave a small smile as I allowed my eyes to close. _'Obito, Shisui, thanks for the support. I know Dad and I really needed it._' Opening my eyes, I was blinded by light of the sun. Looking back to my new team, I saw all of them smiling, or in my brother's case, smirking, at me. This caused more smiles from everyone. "I think we should all go get some lunch." I took a step towards them before pausing, "On second thought," I turned to Dad, "Could you take them?" this got a confused look from my father as I nervously rubbed the back of my head, "I kind of forgot that Lord Hokage summoned me after this exam was over." I spoke with embarrassment.

"Sure, as long as you didn't do anything to warrant being in trouble again." Was my father's response. A stern look passed over his face as he gazed at me. I could see the questions building behind that lone eye. So I merely returned the look before nodding to him.

"Nothing of the sort, Father. I just have a mission I must complete. I'm sure Lord Hokage would want me to report soon." This time I looked to my three teammates. "I'm unsure how long I will be gone. However, I expect you three to be a team. Not a group of kids who think they can pretend." I told them sternly. "I hope to be back before you take any real missions."

"You mean you might be gone for a while?" Came the curious question of Sakura. This seemed to catch the others attention as they all looked at me in question.

"Sorry you guys. You just have to deal with Otou-san until I come back." I shook my head in response to the Genin. "I must be off now. I shouldn't keep Lord Hokage waiting much longer."

With this, I gave one last look to my family and friends before vanishing in a swirl of lightning.

**Okay guys! So I'm really sorry for the long wait! I didn't plan for it to take this long to get another chapter out! I just finished high school and then a lot of other things came up which prevented me from writing. Now that I graduated, I should be able to get more chapters for my stories out.**

**Again, sorry for the wait! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
